Cara Valente
by Moe Greenishrage
Summary: songfic da música da Maria Rita. Draco depois da guerra precisa decidir o que fazer...


_**Cara Valente.**_

Estava sozinho na mansão Malfoy, que antes fora sinônimo de luxo e suntuosidade, olhando para todas as mudanças que aconteceram lá durante a guerra. Ele podia sentir o paralelo que se formava entre sua casa e o mundo mágico, a decadência do prédio acompanhava a decadência de sua família e a do governo. Mas agora o Lord estava morto e ele precisava decidir o que faria daqui pra frente.

_**Não, ele não vai mais dobrar  
Pode até se acostumar**_**  
**_**Ele vai viver sozinho  
Desaprendeu a dividir...**_

Ele não conseguia imaginar-se no meio das pessoas normais que festejavam a vitória da guerra, afinal ele tinha a marca negra e não seria perdoado. Mesmo que nunca tivesse matado, ele fora cruel e egoísta. Mesmo que tivesse sofrido ameaças para agir desse modo, ele não iria pedir perdão. Não queria fazer parte de mais nada.

_**Foi escolher o mal-me-quer  
Entre o amor de uma mulher  
E as certezas do caminho**_

Ele não podia casar e tentar se reerguer, apesar de ainda ter muitos galeões, ele não queria tocá-los, eram a fortuna de seu pai e ele não queria nada que viesse de Lúcio, o maior culpado por toda a sua desgraça. A culpa que o impediu de assumir seu amor e de lutar por Hermione veio do preconceito herdado de Lúcio. Era mais fácil continuar sendo o filho modelo e se alistar junto ao Lord, era isso que seu pai queria, foi isso que ele fez.

_**  
Ele não pôde se entregar  
E agora vai ter de pagar  
Com o coração**_

Uma noite, no sexto ano, ele a encontrou no corredor... Era a última pessoa que ele queria ver, pois estava com o rosto banhado por lágrimas. Chorava a dor de não poder tê-la, chorava por saber que o que fazia iria machucá-la, sabendo que poderia matá-la. Esperou que ela soltasse um comentário mordaz, ou zombasse da sua fraqueza, mas ela o abraçou. Ao sentir o conforto do corpo quente dela, não pode evitar os soluços que o sufocavam. Ela sussurrou em seu ouvido: "Não precisa ser assim... Eu quero protejer você."

O som da voz dela o despertou para o que estava fazendo, já escolhera seu caminho e era um caminho definitivo, não podia ficar ali com ela, ou todas as suas responsabilidades seriam esquecidas e ele a beijaria, a amaria ali mesmo no corredor, devorando-a até senti-la totalmente nele, até senti-la correr em seu sangue. "Eu não preciso da proteção de uma sangue-ruim". Se desprendeu dos braços da moça e viu seu olhar triste. Andou para longe dela sentindo apenas um vazio no peito esquerdo, um vazio que o acompanharia pra sempre.

_**Olha lá!  
Ele não é feliz  
Sempre diz  
Que é do tipo Cara Valente**_

Sabia que não poderia pretender a felicidade, ele sobrevivera a todas aquelas batalhas e agora não sabia bem o que fazer, sabia que ela nunca o perdoaria, até por que ele nunca demosntrou sequer gentileza para com ela. Depois de tudo aquilo, ele só podia continuar sobrevivendo, provavelmente não seria preso, não era tão importante assim e talvez se safasse sem sequer ser acusado.

Mas ele é um Malfoy, precisa manter a linhagem de loucos narcisistas. Talvez fosse melhor ele continuar sendo um Malfoy e assumir tudo o que seu pai era, apenas substitui-lo e desse modo não precisaria mais decidir mais nada.

_**  
Mas veja só  
A gente sabe...**_

Draco Malfoy é um homem fraco, ele sabe disso tão bem quanto sabe que Hermione é a força personificada. Ele nunca teria a coragem de enfrentá-la, provavelmente casaria com alguém de família importante e a resguardaria no vazio eterno de seu peito.

_**Esse humor  
É coisa de um rapaz  
Que sem ter proteção  
Foi se esconder atrás  
Da cara de vilão**_

_**Então, não faz assim rapaz  
Não bota esse cartaz**_

_**A gente não cai não**_

Ele é um Malfoy, precisa manter a linhagem de loucos narcisistas. Talvez fosse melhor continuar sendo um Malfoy e assumir tudo o que seu pai era, apenas substitui-lo e desse modo não precisaria decidir mais nada. Afinal Lúcio traçara seu destino no dia de seu nascimento. Fora educado e criado para corresponder a todas as expectativas de seu pai, quando falhava, recebia castigos indizíveis que o faziam recolher-se mais e mais dentro de si mesmo, até que sua personalidade fosse completamente subjulgada perante a vontade paterna.

"Eu sou Draco Malfoy, filho de Lúcio Malfoy, o mais fiel servo do Lord e continuarei sendo exatamente o mesmo."

Saindo novamente daquela casa estéril, ele deixou que a máscara voltasse a seu rosto. Indiferença e superioridade marcavam suas feições enquanto se dirigia para o Ministério, estava pronto para assumir a herança que ajudaria a arcar com as responsabilidades que lhe eram devidas, afinal o Ministério precisa de dinheiro pra se reorganizar e a família Malfoy sempre foi uma doadora fiel.

Ainda no átrio ele a viu, sentiu todos os sintomas da loucura apoderarem-se dele, mas não deixou nada transparecer, sentiu ímpetos de abraçá-la e declarar-se, mas não moveu um músculo, só o que fez foi vê-la passar, sem sequer olhá-lo, enquanto seguiam caminhos opostos.

_**Ê! Ê!  
Ele não é de nada  
Oiá!!!  
Essa cara amarrada  
É só!  
Um jeito de viver na pior  
Ê! Ê!  
Ele não é de nada  
Oiá!!!  
Essa cara amarrada  
É só!  
Um jeito de viver  
Nesse mundo de mágoas...**_

N/A: Eu sei que não ficou tão bom assim... Talvez seja porque eu não tenho prática com o Draco, ou talvez eu não tenha nenhum talento i.i [mas eu não desisto mesmo assim] Essa música é animada demais pro clima da fic, talvez não seja bem apropriada pra tilha sonora [mas de que adianta falar isso no final? ¬¬] Eu achei essa música parecida com o Draco quando eu estava voltando da faculdade, dentro do ônibus, então foi uma coisa de momento e taí no que deu. Mesmo que seja só pra reclamar ou pra me ajudar na construção de um Draco mais Draco [eu só pratico escrever o Sev] deixem comentários e me façam feliz. ^^


End file.
